When all Else Fails
by Booklover0318
Summary: What happens when Percy is betrayed. Only Nico and Thalia will stand by him. What will happed when the gods and a certain preimordal decide to give him and his cousins a chance at a new life? They become the Elite squad. And one of them becomes the second most powerful being in the universe. Also known as Chaos' son.
1. Betrayed

It all started a while ago.

See, one night I was just sitting on my bed of my cabin. I was extreamly happy because Annabeth and I had just gone on a date. I had made up my ming. On our annaversiry I was going to prepose. Suddenly out of the darkness a howl ripped through the air. Fallowed by a scream. I launched out of the cabin wepon drawn.

"Help! Help!" The boy screamed. He had sea green eyes and black hair like me. I immedently knew he was my brother. He was still screaming and I quickly took care of the giant hell hound. The boy sneered at me.

"Wow. I could have taken care of that alot quicker!" He jeered at me.

"Whatever." I sighed rolling my eyes at him and took him back to camp. The others were all in a crowd. As soon as he got there he started bragging about how I fainted at the sight of the hell hound and that he had to take my sword and kill it. Of course I told everyone the truth but they called me a liar. Only the 7 plus the people from the titan war still belived me.

Around 6 weeks later he went on a quest. When he came back he was bragging about how he did it so well even though he failed. The only people who still thought I was a hero was Annabeth, the seven, Clarrisse,Thalia and Nico. I don't know why Clarrisse still belived me through. After awhile they got more distant. Only Nico and Thalia stood by me. My brother, Mark, was stealing all the credit for all the things I've done. Finally I went on a quest for Hephestes so he could make me a ring for Annabeth. I was gone for 5 months. I had noticed Annabeth growing distant but I was too exited about the ring. It was a hard quest. The night I returned, I was brusied, scraped up, and burned. I had a huge smile on my face.

I heared cheering from the campfire and ran that way. There was a huge crowd surrounding it and the were all chanting, "KISS, KISS!" I shook my head and figured they were jacking with a pair of newbeies. I pushed through the crowd and stepped into the clearing. What I saw shocked me. My father was standing with his back turned to me smiling at a kissing couple. I almost broke down when I saw Annabeth kissing Mark. **(Sorry I'm a Percabeth fan but this was the only way…)** Mark pulled away when he saw me.

"Well if it isn't the hero wanna be!" He sneered at me. My cousins looked ready to kill. Annabeth looked at me eyes wide but still clung to Mark. I looked at her my eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" I asked quietly. The crowd was silent. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and tossed it infront of her. It was a blue/green gem I mined from the bottem of the sea. A silver ring made to last forever. I had told Hepestes to carve into it, "this ring is made to last forever just like us." She picked up the ring and looked at it with only the tinest amount of regret in her expression before looking at me distainfully.

"Mark is so much better than you. He is the greatest. Your father's favorite son. I love him. You are a weakling." She turned back and kissed him again like a slut. I turned to my father and he nodded.

"Yes he is my favorite son. You are worthless to me." He said and flashed out.

"I disown you father." I wispered and immedently riptide flew from my pocket and into Mark's. I ran to my cabin and packed my stuff. Thalia and Nico met me at the border.

"What are you doing here with your stuff?" I asked. My voice hallow.

"Kelp head. We will stick togeather." Thalia said sadly. Nico nodded and gave me a hug.

"Come on let's go." I said and we headed out into the night.

 **Hello. Review... Peace out! (It will get better next chapter..)**


	2. New Father

**Hey. Review.**

Percy

It had been 3 weeks since we started running. I had lost riptide so all I had to defend myself with was a spare dagger Thalia had. Turns out I'm not too bad at knife throwing. Anyways, we were hungry, tired, and dehydrated. We were somewhere in… Nevada? I'm not really sure. Currently we were running from a few Canadiens. The monster kind. It was hard to keep ourselves hidden from the gods but we were holding strong for the moment. And I mean for the moment literaly. They were closing in on us. Calling taunts and saying how 'baby cakes will get a doggie bag this time.'

"Duck!" I heard Thalia yell. I did as I was told. A flaming ball flew right where my head was a few seconds ago.

"Come on! We need to get to the woods! We can lose them in there!" Nico screamed at me. I nodded and signaled to Thalia to fallow us. We were so close when we were struck. I was grazed in the shoulder, Thalia her leg, and Nico his neck. Luckily it wasn't deep. Suddenly a dark portal opened and a man stepped out and killed the monsters by flicking his wrist. He turned to face us and we gasped. He was a pale skinny man. But not in the bad way. He still had muscle and was definetly tough but he was more soothing and gentle. His hair was a pale blond and his eyes… They were filled with the constalations and the galexies. They twinkled as we bowed.

"Lord Chaos!" Nico gasped. Said preimordal sighed.

"Please. I don't like bowing. Or that much respect at all… I really wish for you to treat me like you would lady Hestia." He said looking at us. We all nodded in agreement.

"What brings you here my Lord?" I asked as we sat. He looked a little akward.

"Um, you three actally… See, I need a group of assassins. They need to be like you three and some of your fallen heros. I want you Percy… To become my heir." Chaos said looking at me. I gapped along with the other two.

"You want me… To… Uhhh.." I stuttered looking for the right words. The lord of the universe smiled at me.

"You have been through many hardships. You have remained loyal through betrayal. I have whatched you with great interest since your birth. If you say yes you will become prince of the universe and become my main assassin. Will you?" He said no longer akward. He gave me a look so deep I could almost feel him looking into my soul. He turned to my cousins who were still in shock.

"You are powerful. Also loyal to Percy when others wern't. Will you be under Percy's command if he says yes. You all can leave your identities behind and create a new life." Chaos looked at us all knowingly.

"You know what… Yes. I need a new chance. I will take you up on your offer. I am extreamly greatful to you my Lord." I told him. My spirits lifted.

"Well Kelp head. If you going I'm going. We have been through too much for me to leave now. No way in hell am I leaving!" Thalia smirked and Nico agreed with her stament, We turned to the Creator of Everything and he smiled at us happily. Then he grimaced at me. That worried me a little.

"I'm going to grant you your powers and immortality. Percy, you will recive enhanced senses, my power, and immortality. You will rival all gods major and minor and still be more powerful. Only I am more powerful than you. Thalia, immortality and ehanced senses. Nico same as Thalia. This will hurt…" He said rasing a black ball of energy. All of us were in shock of what he just said. He aimed at me. Then it gently lowered into my body. I screamed in pain. It was more intense than the styx and the parthanon combined. When it stopped I saw Nico and Thalia looking at me with concern.

"You ok?" Nico asked helping me up.

"Yeah. Your turn." I tell them and they stand infront of my father who is smiling at me proudly. He makes two smaller balls of blue energy and lowers them into my cousins who gritt their teeth in pain but endure it silently. When I stopped we turned to our new commander.

"Come on. To my palace for your new clothing. After that you will go to the underworld and pick out a few heros for your team." Chaos said and made a portal. We stepped through. I cant really discribe what it felt like going through that thing. We stummbled into the palace while my father just stepped through smirking at out bad landings.

"Come." He said walking through the doors that said 'Group Elite. Only members and people with permisson can enter.' There were a bunch of doors in a circular room. The biggest one was mine with Thalia's and Nico's on the left and right to it. It had blank spaces for names.

"You need code names. Or new names for a new life." Chaos said looking at us.

"Shock." Thalia said.

"Night." Nico almost wispered. When they said their names they appeared on the doors in silver with a rank.

 _Night: Assassin of group Elite. Superior to all but his team._

 _Shock: Assassin of group Elite. Superior to all but her team._

I thought long about what I wanted to be called. I fianally picked.

"Omega." I wispered quietly.

 _Omega: Commander of the Assassin group Elite. Superior to all but Chaos._

I stared at my door in shock. Commander? Superior to all but my father?

"You are now my heir. More powerful that all. Go in and see your new clothes. No one may know your idendenty unless you want them to." Chaos said before excuseing himself for a crisis. Me and My cousins nodded before entering our rooms.

 **I called Percy Omega because he would be the last thing his enimies see. Well review. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Lost ones return

**Hello! Ok so this is me new chappie. Read Review. Here you go eat all your pizza.**

Percy

I entered the room and almost passed out from happiness. My father had filled it with things I love. On all sides it was blue and almost as big as an apartment. A huge flatscreen sat on one wall with hundereds of video games and all the systems. Some I had never seen before were sitting there! There was a king sized bed that had a green comfoter on it with black and blue pillows. There was a shower and spa in one. And a workout area in the final corner. I just stared in awe for a minute before heading to the bed wich had a set of armor, a cloak, a mask, and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

 _Ok. The armor and mask you only have to wear when you are off of the planet. The cloak of you leave the palace. (where that everywhere basiclly it is your mark of the Elite.) And if you stay in your area just where some of the jeans and t shirts in the closet. Today where all of it for your mission to the underworld. There is a map of the palace on the nightstand. Also I understand you loved your real father very much so this will model alot of his type of stuff because you can't deny you love it!_

 _-dad_

I grinned at the note. I did still love anything horse, or marine type stuff. I studdied the armor. It was silver with a slight red to it. I found buttons that exposed wepons. It was freaking awsome! The armor fit me perfectly. It had slight marks in it that were supposed to be waves. In the middle was a golden Omega symbol. I put it on. Next I checked out the mask. It only covered half of my face so it was more dramatic. It was starry and twinkeled like the night sky. I put it on. Finally the cloak. It was a simple cover my head, black, with a red trim cloak that billowed around me. Suddenly a new note and a box showed up. I quickly read the note.

 _Son. I made these for you. They are called Slash and Blaze. Blaze will harness your fire, and earth powers, and Slash will harness your water and sky. You can do it without them but this will make it a little eaisier. You will recive other wepons when you learn how to master will harness your other powers. Ok go on and try to make a portal. Don't worry you can't fail._

 _-dad_

I smiled again at my new father. He was much more supportive than Poseiden ever was. I quickly pulled on the cloak and tried to make a portal to outside my room. It worked but I was a little drowsy afterword. I stepped through the portal and managed not to stumbble as I walked through. I found Thalia and Nico waiting. They had the same armor as me exept minus the Omega symbol and they didn't have red or wave patterns. Their cloaks were plain black with no trim. And their masks were silver and didn't look like the night sky.

"Ready to go?" I asked them exitedly. I nodded eagerly. Suddenly my father flashed in.

"Good job with the portal. Anyways, I am giving you this portal maker for long distances. Also, you can tell Hades who you are. Him and Zues are actally concerend about you three. Yes even you Omega. They only had to act like they hated you. Anyways, be back soon. As soon as they pick a code name it will appear on their doors. I have to go. Good luck." With that he flashed out. I looked to the other two. We were all almost bouncing off the walls with exitment.

"Come on!" I said happily jumping through the portal the other two whooping along with me behind me. We stepped out and observed our surroundings. We were just infront of Hades' gates. I pushed them open and walked in. We reached the throne room and saw the lord of the Underworld sitting there.

"I suppose you're the ones from Chaos' army? May I ask your identities?" He said as we sat down.

"You may but we ask if you would bring lord Zues here first." I told him leaning back in my chair. He looked confused but did it. Zues flashed in.

"What brother I was looking for my daughter, Poseiden's kid, and yours. I coughed so he would look at us.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We are the top of the top in Lord Chaos' army. We are in a group called the elite. Lord Chaos also adopeted me. I am prince of the universe now. As for our identities… Well.." We took off our helmets. Both of them gasped.

"Percy? Nico? Thalia?" Hades stuttered out. We grinned at him.

"Hi dad!" Thalia said cheerfully." They stared at her.

"How long have you been in his army?" Zues asks in shock. We act thoughtful for a second.

"About two hours." I shrug and they gape even more.

"I am going to make you swear on the river styx that you wont tell anyone." I said. They both nodded.

"We swear on the river styx that we won't tell anyone your true identities." They said. Thunder rummbled.

"Also we go by the names Shock, Night, and Omega now." Nico said. The two gods nodded.

"I will pretend to still be looking for you. Also Omega, your father regrets what he did he is in tears almost all the time. Mark cheated on Annabeth, and everyone from the war was turned immortal. Not gods, just immortal." Zues said and we nodded.

"I will probably never give Poseiden and Annabeth my forgiveness. Mark definetly not. And we are immortal too. But our powers were increased and our senses hightened. I can controll everything now. Now my father told me to hurry so we must leave to pick out our fallen heros. Goodbye and we will try to come see you as often as possible." I pretty much ordered and left no room for argument. We bid our goodbyes and headed to the Esiylem.

"OK. Let's find Luke, Selina, Beckendorf, Bianica, and Zoe." I told them as we walked in the gates. There was the smell of roses and fresh cut grass. There was laughter and music coming from a pavillion in the center so we headed toward that. We split up. I searched the crowd looking for a familar face. I saw some others from the war but decided to just stay on our decided list. Finally I spotted a familar scar and sandy hair. I walked toward him smirking. Man I am so gonna scare him. I snuck up behind him grinning. Others saw what I was doing and snickered.

"BOO!" I yelled. He jumped so high he almost hit the cealing. He turned to me.

"Who are you?" Luke asked looking at me quizziclly. I motioned for him to fallow me. I walked to the houses and stepped in between one where the shadows were. I took off my mask and hood with my back to him then slowly turned around. He gasped.

"P-p-percy!" He stuttered.

"Are you dead?" He asked sadly. I shook my head.

"No Luke. See I got a half brother. He took all my freinds away by taking credit for things I'd done. I went on a quest for Athena so I could prepose to Annabeth. When I got back everyone was at the campfire encourageing Mark and Annabeth to kiss. They did. She broke up with me and Poseiden told me I was nothing to him. I ran away with Thalia and Nico. We were being chased by monsters after about three weeks. Then lord Chaos came and asked us to join his army. We said yes. I am now the prince of the universe because my new father adopted me. Me Thalia and Nico are now immortal. We were given permisson to grab a few people from the underworld for a second immortal life in his army. Will you join us?" By the time I finished I was out of breath so I just whatched the expressions on his face. Shock, anger, confusion, happiness, and then he nodded.

"Yes, I want to join. I hate Annabeth now. With most of my freinds immortal they will never join me. When are we leaving?" He said. I smiled at him and put on my mask.

"As soon as the others join or not. Thalia and Nico, now known as Shock and Night, are finding them. Also you will need a codename. Really just a new name. Mine is Omega.." I told him as we walked toward Shock who was talking to Bianica and Zoe. Luke nodded thoughfully.

"Yes we will join you." I heard Bianica say as we approached. Shock told them about new names and they nodded like Luke. Finally we found Night with Beckendorf and Selina. They argreed too.

"Let's go." I smirked stepping into the portal the others behind me. When we exited we saw my father standing there.

"Father." I said bowing. The rest of my team fallowed my example.

"No bowing. I don't like it." Chaos scowled. I smirked.

"Ok here are your immortality and hightened senses. Explain everything then rest before training." He said. He gave them their powers and flashed out. I looked at the rest of the Elite's. Maybe I could have a good life after all. One that would last forever.

 **What cha think? Ok here are the code names.**

 **OMEGA-PERCY**

 **SHOCK-THALIA**

 **NIGHT-NICO**

 **REPEAT-LUKE**

 **FORGE-BECKENDORF**

 **ANGEL-SELINA**

 **GHOST-BIANICA**

 **SCILENCE-ZOE**

 **Ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!  
!**


	4. Boom goes Marteticquanzone

**Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! :D Here's the story! Happy reading!**

 **ALSO THANK YOU TO CHRISMAKESPANCAKESBECAUSEHECAN FOR BECOMING MY BETA READER BECAUSE I CAN'T SPELL WORTH CRAP!**

Omega

498 years in the future.

I took a deep breath of the air as I sprinted through the streets in the shadows. I could practically smell my prey as they tromped through the streets breathing heavily. I was hunting Menical Polarezm (Men-ic-cal Polar-ez-m). The evil bastered was trying to get away from me, he was a slave trader. He sold people to the armies and beat them in front of people for money. It was fruitless trying to get away. I always caught my prey. I had been chasing him for two weeks. Impressive. Usually they last around three days. But this one deserved worse for his crimes. I grinned evilly. See, after we completed training (which took 100 years.) we received all of our weapons. I had my swords Slash and Blaze. They were my main weapons. Made from Chaos steel they could kill anything except primordials. I also had my bow. It was silver and made from void ice. Never melting. Unbreakable. It morphed into my armour when I didn't need it. I have an infinitely retrieving arrow called Frost. I have a bag of infinitely retrieving throwing knives. I can pull poison, explosive, extremely sharp and many others types of knives from it. I also have many hidden knives in my armour. I like poison. I use it a lot for the more exiting kills. Like this one for example. I grinned evilly as he tripped and fell in a clearing of the woods. I smiled sarcastically and dropped silently out of the tree I was is.

He sat up eyes wide and turned to face me trembling. "P-p-please d-don't kill m-me!" I moved toward him faster than he could follow and slammed him into a tree by the throat. He whimpered. Pathetic.

"You deserve death." I whispered coldly to him. I took out my knife and sliced through the muscle in his arms. He screamed out and sobbed in pain. I smiled and took out my marker. A sign of my kills. It was a type of burning poison. He started sobbing louder at the sight of it. Clearly he knew what this was.

"Ready to pay for your crimes Polarezm?" I hissed grinning wildly. The man started to cry begging me for mercy. I pressed the mark to his forehead and he howled with pain. When I pulled away there was a green sizzling mark of omega on his forehead. Still grinning I grabbed his head and twisted it until it snapped. He fell to the ground. I looked down and saw I was covered in blood so I snapped my fingers and it disappeared. With one last look at my victim I walked away in the evening shadows on my way back to town.

People steered clear of me knowing I could kill them in a heartbeat. I walked onto my ship, Margos, and headed below deck to my room.

"Mission complete sir?" I heard my virtual friend that controls the ship. I named him JARVIS as a joke. I took off my gloves which were basically a second layer of skin that is impenetrable.

"Yep. Take me home. How long until arrival?" I asked removing my cloak and armour before laying down on the bed yawning.

"Around 4 hours sir. I'll wake you when we are ten minutes out from arriving."

"Thank you JARVIS." I yawned before falling asleep.

3 HOURS 50 MINUTES LATER

I woke up when JARVIS blared a very obnoxious siren in my ear. I jumped about six feet in the air. JARVIS was laughing in that British robot voice.

"JARVIS! What was that for?!" I yelled.

"We are here sir." He said voice thick with amusement. I grumbled as I got up. Instead of walking and probably receiving stares of fright I just teleported to my fathers throne room. I mock bowed.

"My Lord." I smirked as he pretends to be mad at me.

"Omega what have I told you about bowing and calling me that!" He tried to keep a serious expression but failed and we both burst out laughing. We wiped the tears out of our eyes and looked at each other.

"How'd the mission go?" He asked me. I grinned.

"He won't trade another slave ever again." I smirked and he smiled at me before looking a little uncomfortable. Uh-oh. When he gets uncomfortable it's when he mentioned…

"Crap. I'm gonna have to go to earth aren't I." It wasn't a question. He grimaced at me before nodding.

I sighed. "Fine."

"You will take your team. Call in reinforcements if you need them. I want you to meet me here in the morning alone. I will take you to see the gods. Then you will leave with your team after we get back." He said and flashed me to my room.

"URRRRAAGGGGGG!" I screamed as I destroyed a battle drone I had for moments like this. My door flew open and in came the love of my life Zoe. Or her new name Silence. Her graceful figure came towards me and she cupped her hands around the sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss. As soon as she did I calmed down and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"I was informed of the mission. You need sleep. I will stay with you my love." She whispered to me and I lay down with my arms around her. I started dating her 153 years ago and married her 50 years ago. She stroked my hair as I fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up in a decent mood. I gently woke Silence so I could go.

"Wake up my dear," I whispered in her ear. "I need to leave soon."

"No. Don't leave, stay." She mumbled rolling over to hug my neck without even opening her eyes. I chuckled softly before giving her a quick kiss goodbye and flashing to the throne room. My father was waiting for me there.

"Ready?" He asked. I shrugged at him.

"Sure why not." I muttered as we stepped through the portal. The gods were in the middle of a meeting. Otherwise known as a screaming match.

"HEY!" I screamed at the gods. They all turned to look at us. Hades and Zeus smiled when they saw me.

"Lord Chaos what do we owe the pleasure?" Athena asked in shock.

"I wish to offer my greatest team called the Elites. This is their commander Omega. The rest of them will arrive here tomorrow if you wish." My father spoke in a way that was an offer but it was one they couldn't refuse. Suddenly a voice spoke up.

"We don't need those weaklings! I am probably better than that wanna be hero! Ooh so scary because we cant see his face! What a wussy!" I recognised the voice that had ruined my life. I turned and faster than the eye could see embedded a knife 2 inches from his head. He yelped in surprise.

"Son of Poseidon. Beware. I am mad at you and the Athena scum because of what you did to one of my most loyal soldier. Yes I know Percy Jackson. He will not be coming. Now let my father continue." He stared in shock and I heard Annabeth make a strangled sound.

"Omega tell them your full title." He smirked at me. This was revenge for the prank I pulled a few years back.

"This is revenge for the… Incident a few years ago isn't it?" I asked. He grinned at me and I sighed.

"Fine. I am Omega. Leader of the group of assassins called the Elite. I am prince of the universe. I am the second most powerful being in the universe. I bow only to my father. I have a grudge against you. I am the top assassin in the universe. I have completed all of my tasks and killed quadrillions of murders, slave traders, rapists, dictators, unfair rulers, and more." I listed off as their jaws dropped lower and lower. I was out of breath when I finished. I saw Mark scoffing but he kept silent. Good he is learning. I looked at Zeus and Hades who were trying not to laugh. Suddenly Poseidon asked me the worst question.

"Why wont you reveal your self? In fact do it now. I command you!" He 'ordered'. I growled at him.

"I take orders from no one but my father. If it was up to me I'd leave you here to rot! Stay out of my way." I turned to my father. "Which planets can I blow up again?"

"Xzanderfrom, Jakleize, and Marteticquanzone." He said in a bored tone. The others stared in shock as I went to blow up Marteticquanzone.

 **What do ya think!? Review! Stay hap- ok stay... glad i'm working on a new chapter? Yeah I don't really know... Ok people! Stay cool! Ohh that works! Also I own nothing from the story. Also some of these ideas are from other stories so this was their ideas! Ok BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. For the love of killing

**Hey guy's! Here's the chapter! Hope you like it! I have a little q and a thing I wanna start with you, Get the answer right, (TRY AND ADD MORE DETAILS IF OTHER PEOPLE GOT IT RIGHT TOO!) and you get a shout out. Then you can leave a suggestion and I'll add it into the story! Ok Read!**

Annabeth POV

Who does that guy think he was?! His ego was huge! And Mark should be made commander! My husband is way better than that loser. I stared at Chaos who was shaking his head fondly at the spot where Omega disappeared.

"Anyways," He said turning back to us, "He has a short temper, is very powerful, and had a grudge against most of you. DO NOT provoke him." He told us sternly giving us all the "I meant it" .

"He will meet you at camp in around three hours. Goodbye." He said before stepping into a portal and going back to wherever his house is. The Olympian's dispersed. Zeus and Hades were talking excitedly about something. I walked over to my mother.

"What do you think?" I asked. Every time someone more powerful than the gods came up that was not the creator of the universe we either had to leave them… Or kill them if they prove a threat to Olympus. She looked me over with her cold grey eyes that matched mine.

"Threat." She said softly and left to gather Olympian poison. The only poison that could kill and immortal.

Omega POV

After blowing up some planets, I headed back to get ready to leave. I was greeted by Night and Repeat playing call of duty with Forge and Angel making out in the background. I shook my head at them.

"GUYS!" I yelled and they all jumped up.

"We have to leave like now." I told them and they began to run around gathering everything. I shook my head and headed to the archery range where I knew Ghost, Shock, and Silence would be.

"Come on we need to leave." I yelled to them.

(IN CASE YOU FORGOT!

OMEGA-PERCY

NIGHT-NICO

SHOCK-THALIA

REPEAT-LUKE

FORGE-BECKENDORF

ANGEL-SELINA

GHOST-BIANICA

SILENCE-ZOE)

Shock, shocked me. Shocker. Ok I'm done. Anyways. Even though we all had powers over all the elements, (mine where just stronger and take less effort) we still had a preferred element. Repeat took to darkness like Night, and Angel just turned to medicine. She was the best healer on our team. Silence just stuck to archery.

"Ow. What was that for Shock?" I whined. She smirked at me.

"Cause I felt like it." I rolled my eyes at her as she went to put on her gear. Finally we were all ready for our mission. We were all still unhappy about the place of the mission but we were trying to make the best out of it.

"Ohhhhhh! Let's make a dramatic entrance!" Angel squealed. We sighed but agreed because we knew she would win.

We assumed our positions. When we were around 100 feet in the air I jumped.

Annabeth POV

After we flashed back to camp we waited around for 3 hours until we spotted a ship in the sky with a giant omega symbol. The Hephaestus kids jaws dropped. When they were about 100 feet in the air a figure started coming towards us. It was a person! Screams were heard but the figure just crouched his legs and landed almost silently. There were gasps of shock.

He stood up slowly. As he stood the rest of his team landed around him. They gazed at us through the masks.

"Hello. I am Omega. This is my team of assassins. We are called the Elite. We are the most powerful beings in the universe next to my father Chaos." Omega said looking at us all in turn Next the team introduced themselves.

"I am Shock." That voice sounded really familiar…

"I am Night." Again with the familiar voice…

"I am Repeat." Ok…

"I am Forge." This…

"I am Angel." Is…

"I am Ghost." Getting…

"And I am Silence." Really scary.

"To answer your questions and give you a hint, we did used to go to this camp. One of us will reveal our identities at the end of each week. I will never reveal my identity though. If you guess our identities we will take off our hoods and masks. Not before. We will be going to our cabin now. We ha-" Omega was cut off and cocked his head while the others looked at him intently. He nodded to the others.

"Change of plans," He continued. "I need to go." He then disappeared. Immediately there was an uproar.

"Why'd he leave!"

"Is he a chicken?!"

"What a wimp!"

"Too scared to fight?!" People were screaming insults left and right. Personally I agreed with most of them.

"SILENCE!" Repeat yelled. "He did not abandon us. He is needed somewhere more important at the moment!" Once again uproar.

"You think you are the only planet at war?! There are others in worse condition than you!" Shock screamed.

"Prove it!" I hissed. I didn't trust these guy's. Repeat pulled up something similar to an IM and we saw Lord Chaos on his throne.

"My Lord. They don't believe Omega is on a mission." Repeat said. Chaos looked up.

"Oh he is I assure you. I sent him to the planet Valetiaren because of a dictator he is to assassinate." He said honestly.

"Can we watch?" I asked hesitantly. The assassins had looks of amusement in their eyes along with Chaos himself.

"Very well," He agreed. "But anyone under the age of 16 needs to leave." Chaos smirked. I nodded and herded out everyone under age.

"Ok here he is." Silence said pulling up another screen thing. It showed Omega walking down the street in a war zone city where they are not currently fighting. Suddenly he tensed and spun around seeing us. He relaxed but sounded angry,

"What are you doing?" He hissed. I flinched slightly.

"They want to watch." Repeat said still sounding amused. Omega grinned. From what I could see of his face (not enough for an identity) he was grinning sarcastically. "OK. But don't blame me for the nightmares." He said before continuing to walk down the road. I rolled my eyes. I've been to Tartarus so nothing scares me. Well besides spiders… Omega arrived at a mansion. He pulled out his daggers and silently killed the guards and slipped inside. Wow he just killed them without a sound… He walked up the stairs and burst into an office. A short fat man with purple hair and an yellow body backed away in fear. Repeat caught our attention.

"He cant hear us right now so a warning. Imagine doing what you love. Ok now multiply that by 22. That's how much we all enjoy killing. Omega even more so… Yeah he can hear us now.

"No p-please!" The man stuttered. Omega pulled out an Omega symbol that was sizzling.

"You have committed crimes against Lord Chaos' will. You will pay for them. Death is your punishment. But first," He grinned so wildly that it caused us all to shutter. "Pain." The mans sobs became screams as he cut the blood vessels in both arms and legs. Some campers fainted. Others threw up or ran away. I was frozen with fear. It felt like ice was working it's way through my veins.

He then did something else and stuck the Omega symbol onto his forehead causing more screams of pain. I couldn't look away. Omega smiled once more before jerking the man's head around so fast that it almost popped off. Omega smiled and cleaned off the blood from his robes before flashing back here and walking off to his tent with his team.

 **What cha think? Ok here's the question. What does Chiron yell to Percy when he throw's him Riptide during attack? Review. Answer. BYE!**


	6. Fight fight fight

**Hey people I'm back! *Dodges shoes and other flying objects.* Sorry the mountains don't have wi fi! Anyways, congrats to Annabethsnow for winning! I'll give you the next question after this chappie. And yes. The answer was 'What ho, Percy!' Without farther ado!**

Omegas POV

We walked back to the tent that Forge set up when I was gone. It was like the hunters tents where it was larger on the inside. We all had separate rooms. Also a kitchen, personal bathrooms, a lounge, and a game room. As soon as Silence walked in and closed the tent we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods!" Night laughed as the rest of us couldn't breathe.

"The looks on their faces!" Shock giggled. When we finally stopped laughing we headed to our rooms after bidding each other goodnight.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up with a groan. It was early morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I got up, pulled on my exercise shorts, (no shirt. Didn't want it all dirty.) and my mask that covered my whole face because I wouldn't have my hood on. I went into the hall and found Forge in the same getup as me. We nodded to each other and went our separate ways. As I found my rhythm at full speed through the forest I started to go faster and dodge tree branches and logs. It was a good workout for combat. All we did was train so our muscles were huge. Almost cartoonish. I had huge pecks and an eight pack. My arms were much larger. Forge was big before but now… It's crazy what training for 500 years will do.

I finished my 30 laps of the forest and entered the arena. I took a swig of water and went over to the pull up bar after playing the song Radioactive. I listened to the song going faster and faster.

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Stupid earth. Stupid camp. Stupid! Why did I come here? Because I was forced to. Urg seeing them it's just so… URG! 25 pull ups.

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age 2x

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive2x

All my friends betrayed me. Except Nico and Thalia. Why. Did. I. Come. Here? Oh right. I was forced to. 100 pull ups.

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it the apocalypse

Whoa

CHORUS

I'm a good soldier. I never defy orders. Sometimes I wish I could. I wanna beat the life out of Mark… My father never said I couldn't… 223 pull ups.

All systems go

Sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones

Straight from inside

CHORUS

I drop from the bar after 300 pull ups. I turn to find a bunch of people staring at me. The girls are goggling and the boys are gaping in shock. I look around.

"What?" I ask confused about what the boys are staring at.

"Y-you just did 300 pull ups in like, 3 minutes." Conner Stoll stutters out. I shrug.

"I've done more with people sitting on my shoulders and in half the time. We aren't the best for nothing." I say walking to the lake calling over my shoulders while the girls follow me to the shore. I dive in and relish the cool water around me.

TIME SKIP TO BREAKFAST

I hear the conch shell and get out of the water dripping wet. I don't dry off or put on a shirt cause I don't feel like it. I walk to the pavilion and people stare. Forge is the same way. I grab my food and look over to the girls. The Aphrodite table's eyes are filled with lust and I roll my eyes. I got used to that a long time ago. I walk over and give Silence a kiss and I hear sighs of disappointment around the dining area.

"Hey. Do you ever put on a shirt?" She asks complaining about how all the girls are going to kidnap me one day. I roll my eyes at her and go back to my food. A find a fist slams into the table. I ignore and I hear Mark and his buddies start to jeer at me.

"Hey maybe I should steal your w***. Would you look at me then idiot!" Mark says to me. That's the last straw. No one insults Silence. I jump up and slam him into a pavilion column. He gasps for air face turning red.

"Insult me or any of my team again and I will rip your head off and feed it to sharks." I snarl at him. He tries to sneer but only chokes as I press harder on his windpipe. He nods and I let him go. Annabeth gives me a death glare before checking on her coughing husband. I walk over to our table and sit down while my love complained about how she could have handled it. I just continue to eat ignoring the stares the campers were giving me. The fist slammed into the table again. This time I look up. Mark's face is red and Annabitch is standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" I ask calmly taking a drink of my juice. That annoys him farther.

"Fight me. In the arena. After lunch." I nod my head in agreement and all of my teammates laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mark glares at them causing them to laugh harder.

"O-omega has never l-lost a f-fight before!" Shock gasps out causing me to blush. Mark only scoffs before walking off with an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth would glance back every once and awhile to glare at me. The others finally calmed down and we headed back to our tent so I could rest before the fight. Not that I needed it, because after 300 pull ups and an extreme jog… Well I stank to high heaven.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER LUNCH

Mark POV

I was mad. No one humiliates me. I'm the greatest demigod to ever live! I mean, this guy was a loser and his friends were too. They think he'll win. HA! What a stupid mistake. He even had his face covered like the coward he is. I entered the arena to start the match and saw him standing there just looking at his swords. I smirked and pulled out Riptide. He tensed for some reason when he saw it.

"Ready to lose to a real hero loser?" I called and he snapped right back.

"A real hero wouldn't drive out his own brother with lies. A real hero would honour what is right no matter what. A real hero would never ever use that blade. Because that blade belongs to Percy Jackson." I got mad.

"My brother was a loser! I'm the greatest hero of all time! Riptide belongs to me instead of my weakling idiot of a brother!"

"Let's fight with true honour then and go now because I'm getting bored." He faked yawned and I charged.

Omega POV

I stared as my brother charged. His stance was horrible. Sword grip was to loose, right foot carrying most of the weight, his left hand was free in the air not being used for balance. Wow. This was too easy. I sprung to the side and cut him sharply in the arm. He turned back to me and charged again. I repeated this action until he had small cuts all over his body. Golden Ichor spilled from his wounds and he panted for breath. I smirked not a mark on me. Not even a hair out of line. I wasn't tired. I mean, he was doing next to nothing. I grinned as he charged again with a tidal wave behind him. All I did was stop the tidal wave with a flick of my wrist. He stared at me in shock.

"H-how D-d-did you d-do that?" Mark stuttered and I chuckled.

"Oh. That? Watch this." I charged the wave with electricity. Then added some earth and lit the earth on fire. I smiled at his expression which mirrored everyone else's expressions. I threw it at my idiot brother and left him coughing and sputtering. Oh yeah. I can make it where he cant breathe under water. Forgot to tell you that. Anyways I felt a presence behind me and spun around to catch Annabeth's hand. I flicked off her hat to see her face of utter shock and horror that I had caught her.

"It is rude to attack while invisible and when the others back is turned. Don't make the mistake again." I hissed and threw her next to her husband before walking out with my team.

 **Well? Let me know how you feel about this! Anyways, here's the question...**

 **Where was Percy and Annabeth's first kiss? Peace out! Byyyyeeee!1**


	7. Oh Scist

**Hi! Please don't kill me! Ok so, pick an excuse...**

 **A) I had writers block**

 **B) I was in an accident**

 **C) I was grounded**

 **D) Kiddnapped by aliens**

 **E) Held hostage by my dogs**

 **Anyways, sorry... Ok so gracerox103 won the contest so you should PM me soon with what you want to see in the story. If not, it goes to the runner up. (But I will PM you first so respond!) Ok please forgive me on not updating! Also next question at the end of the chapter. Fair warning, still don't have a beta reader so mistakes are for sure. (Any volenteers please PM me!) Anyways, enjoy!**

Omega POV

"What do you need father?" I questioned. It had been about three hours from the fight and we were hanging out having a call of duty war. Honestly the girls were kicking our butts… That was never spoken! Anyways, father called to tell us the full mission because we had to leave quickly so I wouldn't blow anything else up. Right now we sat in the game room because it had a table.

"Your mission is to stop the slight rebellion that could turn into a war. Some monsters have joined Krios and Hyperion to attack the camps hopeing for a full scale war. Also your squad is bored Omega. I'm sending them." He then had to leave for a meeting about a war on the planet Omekrakie. (O-me-ca-rackie.)

I should explain the squad thing. We each have our own squad that we take to wars, fun places, and just for missions that they want to go on. There is only about 20-25 per squad. Mine is the best. I got to get a bunch of the heros of old and of the new for it. Some were just betrayed demigods or aliens. And no, they arn't funny looking. Every creature is huminoid but some might be diffrent colors. Ask my dad if you want to know why. My second in commaned is from the planet Marcanchienga. (Mar-can-chi-en-ga). Her name is Marine. Yes I know. That planet is made almost entirely of water though.

"Earth to Omega…" Forge said waving a hand infront of my face. I blinked and looked at him blankly.

"What?" I asked and they all burst out laughing. I just shook my head at them.

"The soldiers should be here in about-" Ghost started but was interupted by the sound of a ship landing. "Correction. They are here now." She smiled as I eagerly rushed out to see my squad.

A girl in a helmet got off the ship fallowed by the rest of the troops. I rushed forward to give Marine a hug. We wern't dateing, I love Silence too much, but we were best friends.

"Hey Omega!" She said as we pulled apart. She doesn't know my real identity but she knows I am a demigod.

"What's up Marine! How'd the mission on Gualiapatiomis (goo-alia-patio-mis) go? Marine grinned.

"We stomped them Gualiaiens good!" She shouted and my troops cheered. I grinned.

"Whoo! Now, you wanted on this mission so bad, lets's go eat and then," I smiled evilly and since they could see it… "Go to bed because I want 33 laps around camp by 5:30!" They all groaned but didn't question my orders. Still in a plesent mood I turned back to camp half blood.

"What?" I asked staring at them.

"Who are _they_?" Annabitch asked snidely and I glared at her.

"My squad. Each of us has a squad that we control. I belive you know some of them. Would Alpha, Morgos, Devil, and Revenge please step forward." Alpha and Morgos were my brother and cousin of old Theseus and Persues. Devil and Revenge were Conner and Travis Stoll. They just became depressed after I left so my father let them join. I heared my ex-father, Zues, and Hermes choke as they ran foreward to embrace them. Only my big brother stepped away with a glare at Poseiden, who looked confused.

"My son… What is wrong?" He asked and Theseus snorted.

"I thought you were one of the Olympians that wern't a jerk. You betrayed my little brother and you expect me to say hello with open arms? I've met Percy. He is in the army, and he was broken, saddened, and depressed." I winced but I knew it was true. It was about a month after joining the army and the grief had finally settled in for all of us. Thank god we got over that…

"I'm sorry for what I did-"

"You should be. Commander," He said turning to me, most of them call me that even though I don't like it. "where do you want us to stay?" I motioned to the tents that Forge set up and they headed in to get ready for dinner. Otherwise known as wash the blood off their armor and get in comfortable clothes.

"Omega!" I heard a voice shout angrily at me as I walked to dinner. It was Mark. Oh joy..

"What?" I asked coldly turning to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screeched. I looked around.

"Going to dinner?" I figured he was talking about bringing my soldiers here, so this would bug the crap otta im'.

"No! Bringing your weak ass soldiers here! We don't need them! They suck, just like you!" He snarled. I bristled. My squad was one of my prides. He was so dead.

"You. Dare. Insult. My. SOLDIERS!" I started out calm but lost it. I think it was my fatal flaw. Mark started trembling. I calmed down and summoned a bolt of lighting that struck him. He screamed as I turned back on my way to the dining hall.

Annabeth POV

I watched Omega attack my husband _again!_ I was furious but I'm biding my time… Suddenly, my mother appeared holding a small vile with a purple liquid in it.

"Here. Olympian poison. Give it to him tonight at dinner. Us gods will be there. Hurry." With that, she left.

THIRD POV

Annabeth was grinning smugly as she poured the vile into Omega's wine while invisible. Smiling, she poured the last in and walked back to her table. Omega raised his glass. "To your most recent victory!" The cheer was repeated and then they drank. Omega tasted the sour taste of posin, and dropped his glass immidetily. He wasn't scared, just annoyed. No, the poison could not harm him, but it knocked him out for days. He started gagging as it entered his system. He motined for Angel who sprinted forward being the best with posins. She sniffed his drink and scowled before throwing off her hood causing gasps.

"Who did this?!" She hissed. People tried to hug her and she dodged.

"Yes, who did this?!" Zeus asked in fury, scared. Athena held her head high.

"I did father. I eliminated a threat. I belive I deserve a higher position now!" Smugly smiling not realizing the looks she was getting. Shock and Night were holding their cousins limp form, but gently lay him down with Silence before walking up to Athena and punching her breaking her nose.

"What was that for?!" She shrieked, "Now one of you can become leader! Besides, he was to strong!" The yells of outrage from all chaos army was enormous.

"Omega is the best leader we have ever had! Besides, Olympian posin can't injre him!" Shock yells in fury at a shocked Athena.

"What? All immortals can-"

"He's a Preimmordal!" Night hisses at her. Annabeth shrinks back hoping not to be noticed.

"Idiots." Selina/Angel snarls as they stalk away carrying Omega. Zues and Hades look mad and take off after them after yelling at Athena, who is confused, and furious that her father didn't see her ways.

Angel POV

I stalked off with the others and I was furious. How dare that little know-it-all goddess try to kill Omega?! He is the best leader ever. His old kindness to freinds never left him, and the goofball is just as loyal. I looked back to see Zues and Hades fallowing in concern. I remembered they knew who Omega was.

"Is he ok?" Zues asked as we lay Omega down.

"Yes," I soothed them and my team, "he'll just sleep for a few days." I glanced over toward my sleeping leader and ushered the rest out so he could work on getting the toxins out of his system.

 **Sorry it's so short. Ok answer for last chapters question was in Mt St. Helens. OK new question is; What did Percy see on the fire escape before his last day of school? Kay BYYYYEEEE!**


	8. Popcorn

**Hellooo! This is a short chappie, but its the holidays and I've gotta deal with the cray cray fam... Wish me luck. Also, congrats to** **Sea and Chaos** **for winning my contest. I would have given it to you, Doctorwho1914, but Percy didn't technically know it was Annabeth at the time so, sorry, better luck next time. Anyways, look in the comment section to see his/her answer. Anyways, on with the story, and I will pm you Sea and Chaos.**

Omega POV

It was dark. That's all I know. And pain. I felt like I was floating, in blackness, while my insides were slow roasted. It sucked. It had been a long time since I was poisoned. I was aching to move, but couldn't. It sucked. I could hear voices sometimes. Mostly Shock, Night, and father. Even preimmordals could die from the poison, but only weak ones. Still, it hurt like a bitch when you were poisoned. Damn. As I struggled to wake, I listened to the conversation going on.

"How long do you think he'll be asleep?" I heard Shock ask someone.

"I don't know." Ah, Angel. Figures. She was the best with medicine. Angel was better.

"Darn. Hold on, let's see if this works…" I almost woke up, figuring she was gonna shock me. But, if anything my body went into shock leaving me even more comatosed than before.

"Silence is naked." I heard loud laughing from Angel, Forge, and Night who appearently been silent the whole time. I then heard sighs of dissapointment and the sounds of people walking out of the room before blackness.

It was around 4 hours later I pulled out of it. How I knew it was four hours you ask? Because I got so bored that I started counting the seconds. My eyes flew open and I gasped before running and throwing up. No one else was there. I groaned and took like six asprins before pulling on my hood and mask. I figured out who it was.

"ATHENA!" And then I ran out.

Shock's POV

Dinner time was eventful. After leaving Omega to rest, we sparred, kicked Annabeth and Mark's asses for calling Omega weak, lined up some possible recruits for the army for Omega to look at, and trained Omega's soldiers. He owed me at least 3 days worth of training my troops for this. Finally it was time for dinner. I sat and gave a toast. Omega made me temporary leader if something like this ever happened. Suddenly I felt a disterbence in the connection that the Elite squad shares. Alows us to know if someone is in trouble or something. Right now, anger. Oh, a great fight was coming, all of us could sense it. The soldiers looked at us, grinning. They knew what was about to happen.

"Oh Athena?" I called to the goddess in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" She asked both suspiciously and coldly. I grinned.

"Ready to beg for your life?"

"What do you me-"

"ATHENA!" All of the soldiers had a phone out, and were videoing.

"Oh, I think Omega just woke up!" I said happily and took out my own phone. Athena paled considerably, and Hermes, Apollo, Zues, Ares, and Hades catching on started laughing hystariclly.

"Oh sis, you gonna get it!" Apollo stuttered out, whipping out a phone and videoing it too. There was a blur of black and red as Omega streaked by before grabbing the bitch goddess by the throat and slamming her against a collum.

"You bitch! Just because I am more powerful than you you decide to kill me?" He said, throwing Athena leaving a ditch in the grass.

"I will not be disrespected!" Athena bellowed, standing tall and flashing on her armor. Gold armor, almost blinding, with her sheild, Ageis, and a red plume on her helmet. She was wearing a greek style dress, but it looked easy to fight in, and her spear was in her right hand.

"Fine! You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Omega screamed. All of us in Chaos' army were cackling evilly. Chaos himself had flashed in, and was handing out popcorn to the soldiers. Athena charged and Omega did a flip over her, slashing her back, causing a roar of rage. Now, what happend next, is so violent, Booklover0318 did not want me to discribe it to you. **(A/N Thanks Shock…)** No problem B. Anyways, let's just say, it will take a long time for Athena to heal. Annabeth looked terrified, angry, and pale at the same time. I instantly knew that she had been the one to help her mother. Always mommy's little helper, huh. I about ran over there to slap her, but I decided to let Silence handle it. Night and Repeat came over.

"Scale of Omega's 'Somebody is hitting on Silence' to Omega's 'You hurt my friend time to die', do you think she's gonna hurt Annabeth?" Repeat asked crossing his arms, and leaning close to

us.

"I think it'll be around Omega's 'Someone ate all the blue food and then taunted me' rating." Yes we have ratings for Omega's anger trips. Yes, someone eating all the blue food is worse than someone hitting on his wife. I think it's because they will never cheat on the other. I snapped out of my thoughts as Silence punches Annabitch right in the nose.

"Whoo! Go Silence! Beat da bitch!" I heard Devil, Conner Stoll, and Revenge, Travis Stoll, start a chant of, 'Go Silcence! Beat da bitch!' They had given it a beat and soldiers and assassins alike were stomping their feet to the tempo. Alpha, Perseus of old, and Morgos, Theseus, start laughing as Omega wispered something to them. Said leader came and wispered it to me and Night.

"I'm pretty sure that Athena and Annabeth are going to have matching crooked noses now." We let out chuckles at that and ate the popcorn that Chaos handed us, while watching Omega's wife beat the ever loving shit out of his ex. What a great day...

 _Ok my computer is kinda jacked right now so I'm just gonna use Itallics because my bold isn't working. Oh whell. ANyways, the question is; What did Percy think was a skeleton at the Hoover dam but really wasn't? Please review! BYe!_


	9. Skylex

**Congrats Prince desamona. You won! A fantastic answer I might add... Sorry it took me so long, I got... Let's go with grounded. Yeah, yeah, sorry and all that, make it up to you! Here! A chappie!**

 **Forge POV (I know, I wasn't expecting that either)**

 **It took awhile for Omega to drag Silence off of Annabeth. It was fun to watch! Booklover0318 didn't want me to discribe it too you either.** ** **(Thanks Forge.)**** **No problem. Anyways, I watched in amusment as Annabitch and Athena-Ass-Wipe were dragged away on a streatcher. I repeat; It was fun to watch. Both were unconscious, and looking worse for the wear. Soon, an Apollo camper came up to Omega. Her name was Madison.** ** **(Hahahaha! If you've read my other story you know why that is funny to me!)****

 **"** **Excuse me? There is a strange creature over by the strawberry feilds… I don't know who's it is. It looks like a lion, with wings, and a serpent tail. Some people thought it was a Chimara. It took all I could to keep them from killing it. Idiots… Is it yours?" Omega grinned and sprinted off, leaving Madison in silence.** ** **(Creds to Doctorwho1914, congrats on winning the contest. Also I looked up a navila and a country came up, so I improvised on what it would look like. I think it would look like nothing, but only taking form when it want's to… Ok I'm done rambleing, read on.)****

 **Omega POV**

 **"** **So I take it, it is yours?" Madison yelled, following me and the team.**

 **"** **SKYLEX!" I yelled happily, running up to my navila. A navila is an animal from Chaos' planet. It only takes the forms it wants to, so it can be hard to identify. But, a master and his/her navila have a bond. Skylex was given to me by by father, during the early stages of my training, to help me harness my powers, and because I missed Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack, both of which were shunned because they were known as mine. After the two were driven from camp, they were killed by monsters as the monsters recognize my pets, as mine, killing them to make me come after them in revenge, and then laying a trap for me. I still wish I could have gotten to them in time… Back to Skylex. She's kind of a free spirit, and roams a lot, but she does come when needed. She must know being here makes me sad for Mrs. O and Blackjack. I smiled, petting Skylex behind the wings, Skylex likes to fly, so whatever form she takes to roam, it has wings. Other navilas have a preferred travel method too, swimming, flying, running, ect, but Skylex likes to fly, hence the name. On Chaos' planet, lex means free, so her name really means 'fly free'. Dad and the team helped me name her. I've had her since she was 3 weeks old, making us have a bond stronger than any other. Madison gazed in awe.**

 **"** **She's beautiful…" She looked to me for permission to pet her. I nodded smileing. Madison was a nice girl, I knew her from camp. One of the best healers.**

 **"** **That's Skylex. She's a navila. Native to Chaos' planet. Her name means 'fly free.'" I then proceeded to tell her about Skylex. She seemed actually interested. Unlike my team, who all made excuses, and ran off.**

 **"** **HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" I turned with a sigh, to see Mark, storming toward me, face bright red.**

 **"** **Doing what?" I asked innocently. His face contorted, makeing him more ugly than usual. A vein started dancing on his forehead.**

 **"** **Bringing a monster into camp?! And letting a little girl near it!? Stand aside and let me kill it!" I was about to retort, but Madison beat me to it.**

 **"** **Hey asshole, I'm fucking 14, not a kid. Second of all, it's not a monster, it's a beautiful creature called a navila." Madison raised an eyebrow at him angerily. I just kept petting Skylex, and my team walked up next to me, all snickering at Mark.**

 **"** **Listen little bitch, I'm in charge here, you will get away from him, and let me kill the stupid ass creature." I started to get mad. Madison flipped him off, and Mark roared in anger, and charged Madison. Even my lightning reflexes wern't prepared for that, and Madison definetly wasn't. My vision grew red as Madison let out a small cry of pain. There was a 6 inch gash on her arm. I slammed into Mark, and started beating the shit out of him. I stood back and let Shock have a go.**

 **"** **You bastered! You think it's fun to hurt unarmed girls? Huh?" Annabeth ran up.**

 **"** **What the hell are you doing?! He didn't do anything to you!" She screamed as she helped him up.**

 **"** **He attacked Madison." I answered simply.**

 **"** **So! Little bitch shoulda moved!" CRUNCH! Annabeth had another broken nose, Mark had a very painful kick where it hurts the most…**

 **"** **Nice one Madison!" Shock high fived her. Madison was grinning, arm still bleeding, as Will came running up.**

 **"** **Madison! Are you ok? What happened?" He fussed.**

 **"** **Mark attacked me! Omega and Shock beat him up. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and broke Annabeth's nose. She called me a bitch." Madison was grinning proudly, and shot us a greatful glance.**

 **"** **Mark!" Will roared. The rest of the Apollo cabin attacked, chasing the couple around, shooting them repeatedly with arrows. Apollo came to join them after awhile. Madison sighed, and shook her head fondly at the sight of her siblings and father attacking the screaming assholes.**

 **"** **I'm gonna go get some necter. Thanks for letting me pet Skylex. And for beating the shit out of Mark!" Madison grinned at us, and we couldn't help but smile back.**

 **"** **No problem. Come see Skylex again, she likes you." I told her. Madison smiled and agreed, before skipping off. Skylex headed for our tent, tired after all the attention, (drama queen…) where the stables were set up by Forge. I went inside, tired after all that had happened so soon after waking up. I lay down and close my eyes, still smiling evilly at the thought of the entire Apollo cabin attacking Mark and Annabeth.**

 **I woke up in time for breakfast. I yawned, and pulled on my gear. When I walked out, a camper came up to me.**

 **"** **Um, we think we know who Forge is." I nodded at him to continue. "Is Forge Charles Beckendorf?" I nodded again, as he ran off, exited.**

 **"** **Guys! We were right!" I chuckled at him. A Hepaestes camper. I told Forge and he smiled, taking off his mask, but leaving on his cloak. Same as Angel. Said two kissed as we made gagging sounds, then walked to breakfast. Annabeth and Mark were shunned away from the others. It made me happy. I started joking, and laughing with my soldiers, just trying to pass the time. I was really wanting to go home.**

 **"** **Hey, Omega? Can… Can I reveal myself? I don't really like the mask anyways…" Ghost wispered to me. I chuckled. Ghost hated the masks for some reason. I smiled and nodded, reminding her of the fact she didn't have to ask, causing her to blush. Everyone gasped as Ghost took of her mask. No big show, we arn't a carnival act. I glared at all who were staring. Ghost not having gotten close to anyone before her death *shudder shudder..*, didn't have swarms of people around her like Forge and Angel. They were trying to fend them off, wanting some time to eat. I smiled at my team again, and my soldiers. I was happy… Well, as happy as I could be, at this retched camp…**

 **I hope you like it! Here's the new question...; Who did Percy fight that reminded him of Apollo in the Battle of Manhatten? I know I spelled that wrong...) ANyways, remember to review! ANd don't doubt your answers! Goodbye!**


End file.
